


Charming Enough For Ya

by ArtsyGirl



Series: I Call Bullshit [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Shit talking, Talking, bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-06 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17355032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyGirl/pseuds/ArtsyGirl
Summary: "...was all that before charming enough for you?” - Charmer





	Charming Enough For Ya

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this was: bad romance novel tension building, anger and flirting
> 
> That needs a quoute from the female Ryder from Mass Effect Andromeda: "Ugh" - yeah that summs the promt thing up

  
Charmer holsters her pistols “Hey D watch my back while I loot the poor sods, will ya? ”  
  
“Sure, I’’ watch your back and I’ll watch my back and then I’ll look at your backside and then I’ll enjoy the view and then I’ll go back to watching your back and then my back and so on. Oh and if you happen to find any .308s then be sure to pass em my way.”  
  
She begins to go through the pockets of the deceased raider while being careful not to get any more blood on her “On one condition if you do less enjoying the view and more guarding against potential dangers and we both get out of here alive and well.”  
  
Deacons voice goes a bit lighter and cheerier “We are wishing now are we. I wish for a truck load of caps, a cute puppy that isn’t a junkyard dog’s spawn, a warm and soft bed with a clean mattress and naturally for the Institute to be gone.”  
  
“Now I see why you were undercover in cities, there the people had to listen to you because going out of towns would be even more dangerous than chocking on your bullshit and who wants to endanger their lives. In here if you just don’t want to listen to anyone you already running from many dangers so what’s one more person to run away from.”  
  
“For someone who goes by Charmer you are not very charming. As a matter of fact you are like the mean aunt who always criticizes you no matter how well you do and to whom you will always underachieve.”  
  
She snorts “And for someone who goes by Deacon you do a lot less religious preaching.”  
  
“I can start again, you now. “ He clears his throat “Did you know that killing is bad? Yes you heard me right, killing in fact is a sin. Sure we can say that now are the modern times when there is but one code to life. This code is: kill or be killed. This motto, even though for being true, provokes bad behavior that leads to even more deaths. Killing is a sin that is a part of our society and that is the reason we need to fight it in our little ways. Every so often I want you to think about which lives you can save and who can you spare. Not all can be saved and spared, I’m well aware of that, but I’m just saying back before I met you I’d go whole days without massacring a bunch of things. So Charmer think, just think about all the sinning you do.”  
  
Charmer reloads her 10mm seemingly dismissing Deacon’s speech “Come on D, that is begging for a bullshit. Well it is not begging anymore because I’m calling it. Bullshit! We do not massacre people. The thing we are doing here IS saving lives.”  
  
“So we just didn’t take down a group of raiders and now my costume definitely isn’t too bloody to be deemed normal for a usual waistlander and that is saying something.”  
  
Charmer stands up from her looted and glares daggers at Deacon while illustrating her talk with jazz hands “UU back with the sarcasm. Who thought it was a great idea for a bloody spy to have such a mouth on them that fucking irritates me so!” She begins to count on her fingers while closing in on the spy “A- there were only 3 of them. B- it does not happen every day that we massacre someone. For crying out loud I’m mostly stuck at Sanctuary or other settlements doing some important rebuilding and stuff. C- It is your own damn fault for getting up close and personal for this one and D- there is no way you got that good in combat without massacring a bunch of things.”  
  
Deacon chuckles “Me good at combat? I absolutely am, I was born this way, you know. Born to be this… Awesome. And come on Charmer just cheer up a bit. I was trying to lighten the situation, brake down tension, talk a bit smack or I was just trying to get in to the safe ‘my opponent can’t call bullshit on me’ zone.”  
  
She overacts the shock of the last statement “You devious little spy! “ Charmer lightly smacks his shoulder “Do I already threaten your power so much that you try to take it away from me?”  
  
“A threat is a threat and it should be dealt with as soon as possible. Look at the Railroad for an instance: it started out very small, only a three people, not a threat to the institute at all, but now we rescue synths, kill coursers blow stuff up and all that fancy fireworks.”  
  
“A valid point indeed to break the eggs before something bigger and much, much worse hatches and grows up. A sound tactic, really. But now you’ve gotten me teensey weencey bit curious.” She looks up towards his dark sunglasses trying to stare him down “Tell me, mister back to my preaching roots, what kind of power are we speaking of? Knowledge? Faith? Money? Manhood? ”  
  
“Manhood?”  
  
She runs her hands slowly down from his arm “Do I threaten your masculinity, ego, your overall prowess?” She leans over to his ear and whispers “Don’t be afraid to tell me about it, I’m a great listener.” She flashes a wicked grin and winks “And if you are a good boy then perhaps we can come to a mutually beneficial agreement involving you, me, a bottle of swill they these days call alcohol and maybe, just maybe, something more.”  
  
Deacon swallows “I…I… loovee… ballet. And every time I’m alone I take out my pink, well now that it’s faded it’s more like brown beige, tutu and begin to dance.” He looks utterly serious, too serious to be telling the truth.  
  
I used to be a ballet instructor back in the day. Ahh well no need to cry over spilled milk.” Charmer adjusts her holster and straightens up “Now that we got that out of our systems shall we get a move on?”  
  
Deacon snaps out of his seriousness and perks up “Where are we headed?”  
  
“The place where teenagers go to get more than a movie experience and adults go to get away from their family experience.”  
  
“Nice, nothing like six kinds of irradiated popcorn and randomly attacking ghouls.”  
  
“Thought you’d like it. So was all that before charming enough for you?”  
  
“You played it mostly to sultry and that can be counted as charming so I’ll give you a B-.”  
  
“You have ought to be kidding me that was totally worthy of an A.”  
  
“Lesson of acting on in the Wastes: Don’t break character and keep it persistent.”  



End file.
